okcbynightfandomcom-20200214-history
Cast of Characters
The Court of Oklahoma City Reginald Kerry - The Prince Ventrue Archon (placeholder for text) Penelope "Pike" Kelly - Sheriff Tremere (placeholder for text) Benjamin Brown - The Scourge Nosferatu Benjamin Brown is easily the youngest member of the court, judging from demeanor alone. He's brash, uncouth, and tends to cuss profusely. He also has the disgusting habit of not using Obfuscate to mask his appearance at court functions. Without the mask to hide him he stands around five foot five inches but his back is twisted and hunched, meaning he was likely closer to seven feet tall before his embrace, when he uses his mask he stands almost a full foot taller at six and a half feet and appears as a barely better looking black man around the age of 20. His actual skin faded from black to a sickly green color and he constantly stinks like a freshly turned compost heap. He dresses exclusively in a ratty and torn pair of jeans and a t-shirt that's in even worse condition. His dress has caused some contention between him and Cius, although Cius does not seem to mind his lack of a mask. Jaqoline West - The Keeper of Elysium Toreador Jaqoline was born to be Toreador, ask her and she'll tell you her mortal life was nothing but training for the moment she became immortal. Jaqoline has tried her hand at many forms of art but nothing she has created has been more than average at best. He true art and passion is the spoken word. She is a regular at The Red Cup in Norman where she participates in the open poetry mic night and has developed a small but loyal following. It's likely she could have been published but she refuses to commit any of her words to page, she does all her poetry by improvisation -which she believes is where it becomes truly artistic. Jaqoline is a tall woman at five foot eleven inches and has a tendency to wear sizable heels which allows her to look down on most people -a small but none-the-less important aspect in her dealings with most Kindred. She fancies herself a patron of the arts and owns a number of the plethora of art galleries in Edmond. She is constantly showcasing local artists in the Elysiums and Courts. The Primogen Council William Ambrose Primogen (Placeholder for text) NAME OF MALK PRIMOGEN Primogen (Placeholder for text) Ellie Meyers Primogen (Place holder for text) Abram Meritt Primogen As hard as steel and twice as unforgiving, Abram Merritt is the stone cliff that water, or lesser men, break upon. (MORE to come) NAME OF TREMERE PRIMOGEN Primogen (PLACEHOLDER FOR TEXT) Agatha Primogen Agatha is the one of the oldest Kindred in Oklahoma City, second only to Cius although she's been in the City longer than he has. She has no issue informing all the 'young rabble' that she was here when the City was founded and is one of the primary of it's growth and prosperity. She is shown quite a bit of respect by most in public but in private most refer to her as "crotchity old hag" at best and usually things far, far worse. Known for her short fuse and raging temper, her stakes in the city are extensive and run deep. She has little tolerance for the neonate upstarts and fledglings but if one of them is lucky enough to win her as an ally or at least a neutral stance instead of her typical hostile they find themselves in a much stronger position than their fellows. Tyler Bishop ' 'Harpy Slow to speak, but for good reason. Tyler puts great thought into each and every word that passes through his teeth. Handsome and always well presented, the Ventrue enjoys the fine aspects of life. Tyler is antithetical to his clan in many aspects. (MORE to come) Notable Kindred Catherine "Cat" Jameson Brujah 3 'Christina Gates ' Tremere Christina Gates is best described as a hardass. How she ended up not serving in the military is anyone's guess as military service would suit her persona perfectly. Gruff at the best of times, she's no-nonsense and strict business all the time. She's not outright rude or mean, just strict and too-the-point always, she doesn't use two words to describe something when one will suffice. She's the youngest of the Tremere in Oklahoma City which some believe is why she acts the way she does, she's still out to carve her niche in the Metro where the others are already well established. Tina Collett Malkavian Missing "What's the point of un-living if you aren't having fun? It's all one big game anyways, and the joke is there are no winners. Isn't it funny how upset they all seem to get when you point that out? Especially to the ones who have spent so long climbing to The Top. Guess they don't like admitting they wasted all that time! Haha! It's such a tenuous tightrope they insist balancing on, which just makes it all the more fun to watch when they fall. And they will fall..." Fiery hair, a unusually cheery temperament, and a smile that never seems to quite reach her eyes. A slight southern accent that tends to thicken when she gets excited - which is more often than not. H-hey, uh, are those knives in your pockets, or are you just happy to see me? Both, probably, or at least you better hope so. Because she's got a way with those knives... Machi Price Toreador A killer smile and killer looks describes Machi Price. He was turned in 1965 by a Camarilla spy named Christopher Durang after a particularly moving performance when Machi was 25. Christopher took the young thespian under his wing and learned to quickly value him as a spy and assassin, using him to seduce and quickly kill many Sabbat targets. He is often dressed in a combination of theatre costume and grunge wear, and never seen without his prize black combat boots removable tacks in the heels, impromptu tap shoes. He keeps his long hair messily around his shoulders, only to bind it in a ponytail for formal events or court. "All the worlds a stage, and all the men and women upon it merely players"